


Your name trapped beneath my tongue

by nekkuu



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, I needed to survive the post-Enchantress depression somehow, spoilers for book 6: The Enchantress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkuu/pseuds/nekkuu
Summary: Dr. John Dee has driven himself in a difficult situation. He travels to meet an old friend, but things don't go as planned. When do they ever?
Relationships: Dr. John Dee/The Morrigan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, yet here I am writing. Thank you everyone at the SINF discord, for your endless love and support.

It felt good to be back. The Danu Talis incident had been a major miscalculation on his part. In fact, it might have been the biggest mistake of his abnormally long life. The biggest mistake he had made so far, at least.

Dr. John Dee looked out of the window of his private helicopter and shifted uneasily on his seat. He wondered if he was just about to make an even greater mistake. He flipped his phone open, but there were no calls and no new messages for him. The small grey man couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment.

The rugged landscape outside seemed to go on forever. Once, this particular journey had made his pulse quicken with excitement. He had been a much younger man back then. The landscape hadn’t changed much, if at all, during the many times he had travelled through it. The white peaked mountains had formed about eleven million years ago, and they would remain the same long after he was gone from this Earth. The doctor stared impassively at the scenery; he had once again reached the same line of thought that had been troubling him for days now.

By every right he should be dead. Less than a week ago his former masters had stripped him of his immortality. In a matter of seconds, his body had aged until he was nothing more than an ancient frail man. He had never felt as weak and helpless as he did then, lying on the unnaturally green grass, unable to even see the Danu Talis hillscape around him. Yet he had not died.

It would have been noble to die, to make up for his past deeds. But Dr. John Dee had never been a very noble man, despite his status in court. When Aten had offered to restore a measure of his health, he had considered dying, for a split second. But the truth was, that he didn’t want to die. He had accepted the Elder’s offer, knowing that his body would remain that of an old man. However, his cunning mind had already been working on a plan.

The hook-handed man, Marethyu, had refused to restore his youth, but in doing so he had also revealed that it was possible.

“I could, but I will not,” he had said.

Dee had always been a resourceful man. If there was a way to restore his youth and immortality, he knew he would find it. All he needed was a little bit of time, and Aten had granted him that much. Dee had been prepared to search for a solution, but in a matter of days, an opportunity had presented itself to him.

He would have died, had it not been for his hold on the boy. The prophecy had been fulfilled, Josh had destroyed the world, and in a way, saved it too. The doctor had always thought the boy was the key. He knew, that sometimes being charming and considerate with a person paid off in the end. He had not been wrong. The young boy may have been brought up as a humani, _a human_ , but he was about to become something else entirely. He was immeasurably powerful and when they ran into each other again by chance, the doctor could not help but notice the hook that had taken up the place of the boy’s left hand.

This was not the mysterious hook-handed man he had met before, oh no. This was Josh Newman, who was just getting used to his newly found powers. He had yet to become the creature who could easily see through him. Dee had _persuaded_ the boy to help him and now, much like Virginia, he was an immortal with no master to hold his leash. His youth and health restored. Unfortunately, this didn’t erase all his problems. He had, after all, betrayed the Dark Elders and was still known as an _utlaga_.

Which is exactly why this trip might turn out to be yet another big mistake, Dee thought bitterly.

“We’re almost there, sir,” the pilot said from the front of the helicopter.

Dee took in a deep breath. His curiosity would surely be the death of him.

They were about to land onto the roof of a stone fortress, located high in the San Bernardino Mountains. The Morrigan had once called it an eyrie, but the doctor didn’t really see a resemblance. It had been a while since he had last visited her here.

Unlike most Elders, the Morrigan, who was of the Second Generation, preferred to live in the Earth Shadowrealm. She had grown used to the luxuries of the modern world, such as a fast internet connection. The mere idea of the Morrigan having to live without a computer made Dee snicker.

Her fortress was hidden by spells and illusions. While that did not stop people from entering her lands, Dee knew that the occasional backpackers who wandered too close never made it back home.

A murder of crows rose up into the air as the helicopter thudded onto the roof. Dee stepped out of the aircraft and flipped his phone open one more time, only to put it back into his pocket with an annoyed sigh. He had been trying to reach the Crow Goddess ever since Josh had brought him back from the past. The doctor hadn’t heard from her ever since he’d promised her a feast on Alcatraz.

Things hadn’t gone as planned. Perenelle Flamel had escaped and the Crow Goddess had vanished. She hadn’t been there when he’d visited the island with Virginia and Josh. Niccolò Machiavelli and his new companion Billy the Kid hadn’t mentioned her whereabouts either. The doctor had a bad feeling about this.

Perhaps she had taken his new title of an utlaga a tad more seriously, than he’d expected. He wondered if he should get back into the helicopter and leave it at that. The thought made a knot in his chest tighten. He’d met the Morrigan before he had become immortal, back when he had been just a man. That was over 400 years ago. The doctor felt as though he deserved an explanation at least. They had grown close, after all. Much closer than most humani usually became with the Elders. The silent treatment was getting to him.

\---

Dee knew something was wrong the moment he entered the fortress. A crowlike creature or two should be there to receive him, but there was only silence. As he walked further in, he saw no one. Not a bird, human nor something in between. No music blasting through the stereos the Crow Goddess had had installed in almost every room. No lights nor candles lit in any of the multiple rooms. The stone walls and dark wooden floors felt cold and the fireplaces hadn’t been touched in a while. His feet took him towards her attic bedroom. It was a familiar route.

A gentle knock on the door, no answer. The small grey man pushed the sturdy wooden door open, half expecting to find her there, but he was greeted only by the golden rays of sunlight streaming in through the ceiling high windows. Her bed was made, and the coat stand where she often hanged her feather cloak was empty. Dust had gathered on the floor; it was obvious that the Crow Goddess hadn’t been here in a while.

Dee stepped further into the room and squinted his eyes against the brightness. The windows were bare, and the room bathed in the golden sunlight. The Morrigan had no use for curtains. Dee knew she preferred to see the sky in all its colours. He didn’t personally enjoy the piercing sunlight in his eye at 6 AM quite as much but saw no point in arguing with her.

The doctor closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Her smell still lingered about, but it was very faint. The chalky scent of crushed eggshells combined with the musty ammonia of a fouled nest. Not a particularly enchanting smell for most people, but Dee had always had a peculiar taste. He had chosen his own sulphurous scent after a trip to Xibalba, the crossroads between Shadowrealms. The Crow Goddess had taken him there with her. Yet another link in the chain of their shared history.

“Where are you, Morrigan?” he asked out loud. He felt as though her name had been trapped beneath his tongue. The knot in his chest tightened again.

A flock of birds made the sunlight flicker for a moment, as they passed by the bedroom windows. Dee wondered if they were also searching for their dark mistress.

“She’s not here, you know,” a voice from behind startled him. Had he been so lost in thought that he had not noticed someone enter the room behind him? A careless mistake. He turned slowly and found a familiar hooded figure eyeing at him with an amused expression. The hook-handed man no longer needed to hide his face from the doctor, thus he no longer wore his scarf. Dee would have recognized his blue eyes instantly even if he had tried to mask himself.

The difference between Marethyu and Josh Newman was subtle. This older creature had stubble on his chin and dark bags under his eyes. His hair was longer too, the blond strands of hair curling into all directions right past his chin. The most remarkable change was not his appearance, however, but the way he carried himself. This man was calm, at peace with himself and with the world. Something Dee had never quite mastered.

“Well yes, that much is obvious,” Dee snarled back. He didn’t know how much the man knew, but the way his blue eyes gleamed made the doctor suspect he knew too much for his liking. Dee didn’t much fancy the idea of Death following his trail.

“It was quite clever of you to manipulate the younger me into bringing you back, I’ll give you that much,” Marethyu said with a slight tilt of his head.

“I suppose you’re here to correct your mistake then?” Dee asked. He was getting nervous now and he did not like to be threatened. His eyes flashed with a hint of yellow and the scent of sulphur filled the air.

“What is done is done. If I had wanted you dead, you’d be dead,” he said and raised his hook as he spoke. The sunlight made the metal glow so brightly that Dee could still see the hook’s outlines, when he turned his gaze away from it.

Marethyu’s hook annoyed him more than he’d like to admit. Josh had revealed to him how the swords had become one and merged into his hand. Dee figured that Gilgamesh had been right. The prophecy had always been about the swords. And to think that only a week ago he had possessed all four of them.

“So why are you here then?” Dee finally asked, since it was becoming obvious that the other man wasn’t bothered by the silence that had fallen between them.

“Let us sit down, and I will tell you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dee had of course heard the news reports about the huge fire that had wrecked Alcatraz. They said it had begun from the Warden’s House. Several old buildings had collapsed and now Enoch Enterprises was being held responsible for the destruction of such a historical site. He really would need to come up with a good plan for his company soon.

The reports did not mention the army of monsters he had so carefully gathered in the cells. The monsters that Virginia Dare had helped him release. Dee had planned to cause chaos, destruction and death in the city of San Francisco. His plan had ultimately failed and for that he was thankful. Being stripped of his immortality had brought him a new perspective. 

He did not know the details, but he had pieced together that the Flamels were involved. _Of course_ they were. The doctor had chosen not to pursue them. He had hunted them long enough, now they all deserved to rest. Besides, they were of no use to him. The Codex was gone, out of his reach. He wasn’t certain what he’d even do with the book, should he somehow manage to acquire it again. The Flamels’ fate did interest him though, and Marethyu seemed to have the answers for his questions.

He had not expected to hear that the Crow Goddess was involved in any of it. Apparently, Perenelle Flamel had worked together with the Old Spider and had managed to defeat the Crow Goddess. The Morrigan had moved aside, as her sisters Badb and Macha had taken over the body they all had once taken turns in controlling.

Dee did not want to think of the implications of this newfound information. He had been under the impression that three goddesses had existed separately. The Morrigan had not bothered to correct this little _misunderstanding_. He couldn’t exactly blame her for taking over the body, it was exactly what he would have done in her place.

None of this mattered. Dee had sat on the familiar bed for a long time, simply listening as Death told his story. He had wanted to interrupt him several times, but the other man’s expression had warned him not to. 

“They sacrificed themselves to protect Madame Perenelle. All three of them did so willingly,” Marethyu eventually said and Dee could no longer stay quiet.

“Impossible. She would never do that,” he said.

He liked to think he knew the Crow Goddess better than almost anyone. The Morrigan had no interest in dying. She and Bastet had rather forcefully dragged him out of Hekate’s dying Shadowrealm and he could feel her fear. He’d never seen her like that before. To think that she’d willingly give her life. No, it made no sense at all. 

“Why doctor, don’t you think you underestimate her? Anyone would have said the same thing about you and yet you were willing to die on Danu Talis.”

“I did what had to be done. You speak as though I had a choice.” 

“We always have a choice.”

“So, she’s gone then?”

Marethyu didn’t answer him. He smiled, but his expression wasn’t that of joy. Dee found himself unable to look into the piercing blue eyes. He stood up and walked to the windows on the other side of the room.

“What of the Flamels? Do they live?” he asked, his voice void of all emotion.

“Yes, they do. I will not tell you where they are,” Marethyu answered.

Dee nodded. He hadn’t thought he would. He stared outside but saw nothing. The knot in his chest felt painfully tight now and whatever words he might have wanted to say were stuck in his throat. Had she really died willingly? Did it matter if she hadn’t? He wondered if Machiavelli would be terribly cross with him if he hunted down Billy the Kid. Then he realized he wasn’t even certain the Italian still lived.

“Don’t you want to know how the story ends? Or do you think it was _a true death_?”

Dee turned around. A true death. Those were _her_ words. The Morrigan had stared into the nothingness and murmured those very same words as Hekate’s Shadowrealm came apart all around them. He said nothing. Marethyu was playing with him, he could tell. He had played with other people’s emotions often enough to recognize it.

“What if I told you, that I saw a single crow fly away from Alcatraz, right after the Crow Goddess disintegrated? Would you not find that curious?”

“If you’re lying to me, I swear I’ll- “

“You’ll what? Kill me? You’re in no position to make such threats, doctor”

The other man was right of course. Old habits die hard.

“I have no reason to lie to you,” Death stated.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Dee pointed out. “Why are you here?”

Marethyu smiled. “I’m here to ask for your help, doctor”

“And why should I help you?” Dee asked.

“Now now, doctor. Remember who brought you back. You owe me. And I do believe that you’ll be inclined to get involved with what I am planning to do”

Dee arched an eyebrow at the other man’s words but said nothing. 

“How much do you know about the Badb and Macha?” Marethyu asked.

“Fury and Slaughter. I know the Morrigan took over their powers a very long time ago. I assumed they were dead. She didn’t like to speak of them,” Dee said.

“I bet she didn’t. While her reasons for trapping them were unquestionably selfish, it did balance out their danger,” Marethyu said with a frown.

“What do you mean?”

“We need her back in charge. The Badb and Macha claim to take no sides. But they are easily influenced. Together, they are a dangerous tool for others. Much too dangerous.”

“At least with the Morrigan you know where you stand,” Dee confirmed.

“Exactly” 


	3. Chapter 3

Convincing Dee to work with him had been an easy task, thought Marethyu. The two men sat in silence in Dee’s private helicopter. He’d already given the pilot their destination. The pilot had merely glanced at Dee, who had nodded in response.

Marethyu had told the doctor that he needed someone the Crow Goddess would let close. The Badb and Macha would no doubt recognize the spell immediately, which meant that they wouldn’t have enough time to work from a distance. It was the same spell that Dee’s predecessor Roger Bacon had once taught the Morrigan. The same spell, that had binded her sisters before. Necromancy. Dee’s speciality.

In truth, the hook-handed man was more than capable of performing the spell himself. But the doctor needed something to work on. In a matter of a few days, Dee had lost everything. He was in a desperate need of allies. He would need to find someone who would watch his back, when the henchmen of the Dark Elders would inevitably find their way to him. Seeing him die after all the trouble of bringing him back would be a waste.

There was still a risk that the Morrigan’s sisters would not allow him to approach them. Marethyu knew that while she had grown fond of the doctor, her sisters might not agree with her. He trusted they’d be curious about him though. That was all they really needed for the plan to work.

Curiosity was something the Elders, the Next Generation and humans all had in common. Even he himself was driven by it. He could only hope that they’d reach the Crow Goddess before her aunt did. He doubted Bastet would care whether she worked with the Morrigan or her sisters. As long as they obeyed her. And that was precisely what they were trying to avoid. 

Marethyu reached into his pocket and took out a small amulet. It was a clear cut crystal, attached to a metal chain. He handed it to the doctor. 

“I haven’t seen this in centuries,” Dee said in surprise.

“I borrowed it from the Science Museum in London,” Marethyu explained with a cheeky smile. “You’ll need it today,” he added.

“Why? What are you planning?” the doctor asked, curious.

Again, Marethyu reached into his pocket and this time he pulled out a neatly folded piece of leather. He offered it to Dee, who instantly opened the folds and revealed an intricate symbol drawn within a circle. 

“A sigil? I recognize it from somewhere” Dee frowned. 

“It’s the sigil of Dantalion. I believe you two have conversed before”

“Ah, the Great Duke of Hell. And you want me to summon him?”

The doctor had indeed met the creature before. It often took the shape of a man, who carried an ancient book with him. The creature always had multiple faces, each different and more terrifying than the other. When Dee had last summoned it, they had exchanged knowledge on necromancy. The doctor wondered what sort of knowledge the Duke would possess now, if it interested Death himself. 

“No. I’ve already taken care of the arrangements. We have no time for a lengthy summoning ritual,” the hook-handed man said.

“And what did you promise him for his help? The Duke’s not the sort of a creature who will work for free,” Dee asked.

“Nothing that concerns you, doctor. Don’t bother your head about it. All you need to know, is that once you draw the sigil with your aura, the crystal will provide a safe connection to him,” Marethyu stated.

“You do realize that the moment I use my aura, every creature on the continent will come after me?” Dee asked in annoyance. 

“A minor complication. We won’t stay there long enough for them to catch you. Just make sure you’re close to the Crow Goddess when you activate the crystal,” Marethyu replied. 

“I hate complications,” Dee muttered.

“Don’t be so sour. I figured this would be easier for you than drawing the symbols on her skin. She might bite, for all we know”, Marethyu laughed softly.

“Oh, that she does,” Dee said quietly and turned his gaze towards the window.

\---

The largest lake in the state of California was known as the Salton Sea. Its existence was due to an accident; an engineering mistake in the year 1905 had sent the water from the Colorado River flowing into the Salton Basin. The lake had become a fairly successful resort area for a while, but with the passing of time, it had been abandoned. All that remained were the windowless husks of empty homes and abandoned trailers.

The deathly combination of pollutants, salt and algal blooms had earned the Salton Sea the reputation of a death trap. The high levels of hydrogen sulphide caused the water to reek of rotten eggs. The sandy beaches were littered with the bodies of dead fish. Most people gladly steered clear of the Salton Sea.

This made it the perfect place for someone who did not want to be found.

A darkly clad woman walked on the shoreline of the saline lake. Her high heels dug deep into the wet sand. She had lifted her long black feather cloak slightly, so that she wouldn’t soak the countless of feathers in the foul-smelling water. She seemed to be deep in her own thoughts and paid no mind to the unusual amount of black birds that had gathered on the barren branches of the few dead trees close to the shoreline. The branches bended down with the weight of the birds. Crows, ravens and blackbirds all sat next to one another. Occasionally ruffling their feathers and pecking at the bird next to them. Each wanted to ensure their place on the branch. And every bird’s gaze followed the woman’s trail.

Suddenly the woman lifted her gaze to the skies. The sun was slowly setting behind the hills and it had painted the skies with a warm hue. Her eyes, one a deep blood red and the other a bright yellow, searched for something in the sky. Someone was approaching, she could sense it. The tips of her overlong incisors pressed against her black lips. The dark birds all around the Salton Sea turned their heads to the same direction.

All of them stared at the dark silhouette of an approaching helicopter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. John Dee stepped out of the helicopter and took a few steps forward on the dry sand. He had memorized the sigil of Dantalion on their way there and was now clutching the crystal in his hand. He had to keep it hidden from Badb and Macha. Otherwise he would be in deep deep trouble. The stench of the lake hit his nostrils and he couldn’t help but smile. Sulphur.

The hook-handed man had decided to stay within the helicopter. The Crow Goddess wouldn’t be able to sense his presence, he’d said. Dee wondered if he’d truly gone insane. He no longer wielded the Excalibur, which meant that approaching such a powerful creature directly and alone wasn’t exactly the wisest strategy. He wasn’t sure if he truly trusted the hook-handed man to watch his back.

The Morrigan was terrifying, but he had learned how to deal with her a long time ago. Her sisters on the other hand were an unknown. A mystery. He couldn’t trust that they’d be as amicable with him. Nor was he particularly interested in using his _usual_ _tactics_ with them.

The goddess had stopped in her track. The setting sun reflected from the water behind her. It shone through the edges of her black hair and cast a shadow on her face. The dark feathers in her cloak gleamed in shades of green and purple. She was almost exactly as he remembered her. Snow white skin and silky black hair. Tall and glorious. Dressed in black leather and metallic armour, which now shone almost blindingly bright in the evening sun.

But her eyes were the wrong colour. They were supposed to be jet black. The creature he was facing stared at him blankly with one red and one yellow eye. The two spots of colour felt out of place. Wrong.

“We meet at last, doctor,” she rasped with two different overlapping voices. “How fitting that it should happen here, where even the water bears your stench.”

Dee noted that the voices had a stronger accent than the Morrigan did. They sounded older. 

“You know who I am?” he asked.

“Of course, we know. How could we not, when our sister seems to find you so enthralling,” the two voices muttered in disdain. 

The goddess turned her head to look over the water. Dee’s lips curled in a smile. _Enthralling_. He took a few steps closer to the goddess. Marethyu had told him he needed to be close for the spell work properly. This wouldn’t be a long conversation. One mistake and the Crow Goddess might snap his neck. Or eat him for supper. Neither option was particularly tempting.

She turned her head to stare directly at him and he stopped abruptly. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. He’d need to get just a little bit closer.

“Why are you here?” he asked and took another step.

“We needed some time to think, to adjust. The world has changed since we last walked here,” Badb and Macha replied. “Your turn. Why are you here, doctor?” they asked as one.

“I have a message for you,” Dee lied and tightened his grip on the crystal.

The goddess began to pace towards him “Oh? From who?” 

Dee stopped breathing. He raised his right hand, called forth his aura and drew the intricate sigil in the air in between them. The stench of sulphur got overwhelmingly strong. Black lips twisted in a grimace, revealing a row of sharp white teeth. The goddess reached for his arm; long razor-sharp nails ready to shred his flesh. But she was too far away and as she moved closer Dee raised the crystal with his left hand.

Sunlight hit the crystal with such brightness that he had to squint his eyes. Then his aura sizzled into the crystal, turning it brimstone yellow. The Crow Goddess froze. Her mouth opened, but her black tongue could form no words. Dee let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. The sky above them turned unnaturally dark and all sound died out. The yellow light of the crystal turned white, then light lavender and finally a deep dark shade of purple. The goddess began to shake violently, her eyes shut close and she dropped down to her knees in a ruffle of feathers. Her aura shrouded them with light mist. The birds all around them rose into the air, but they did not dare to approach the pair.

Dee bent down and reached for her shoulder. The dim light of the crystal faded, leaving it clear and colourless again. Her body went limp and the doctor had to surge forward to keep her from falling to the ground. His knees hit the damp sand. His left hand still clutched the crystal tightly.

Their faces were inches away from each other. She looked almost peaceful, asleep. He’d forgotten just how soft her hair was. The sky started to clear, and the warm hues of a sunset slowly seeped back on to the horizon. Her eyes fluttered open. Black eyes, blacker than the bottomless pit of Tartarus. Dee smiled at her. 

“Welcome back, Morrigan.”

“You’re alive,” her voice was a harsh whisper.

\---

The Morrigan had strictly refused to travel in the helicopter. She had insisted on flying there by herself. This meant that Dee had to suffer yet another flight alone with the hook-handed man, who had been patiently waiting in the helicopter. He said nothing as Dee sat down. The doctor’s trousers were blemished by the wet sand and the smell of sulphur still clinged to his suit. He was still clutching the crystal with his left hand.

“I’ll have that back now,” Marethyu said.

“Technically this belongs to me,” Dee snapped.

“It did once. I intend to take it back to the museum now,” the blonde man said and raised his eyebrows at the doctor’s tone. He stretched out his only remaining hand.

Dee reluctantly placed the crystal on Marethyu’s hand. He could always steal it back from the museum later.

They spoke no more on the way back to the San Bernardino Mountains. Dee hadn’t expected the hook-handed man to appear today, and now he couldn’t help but feel that there was something left unsaid. A piece of the puzzle was missing.

By the time the helicopter landed, the sky outside had turned dark. Dee climbed out of the aircraft first and proceeded to brush sand off his ruined suit.

“Goodbye, doctor. I’m sure we’ll meet again. Try not to get yourself killed in the meanwhile,” Marethyu said with a crooked smile.

He was already gone by the time Dee had raised his glance from his suit. Dee breathed deeply. The air felt cool and fresh in his lungs. Then the small Englishman told his pilot to head back, turned on his heel and entered the fortress for the second time today.

\---

He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly taking off her gloves. She placed them carefully next to her and ran her long pale fingers through her hair. Dee followed her example and removed his gloves. Then he took off his coat and placed it on the coat stand where her feather cloak already hanged. Dee sat next to the woman, eyeing her carefully.

“I must confess, I didn’t think you’d come to my aid, doctor.”

The Morrigan leaned back until she was laying on the dusty sheets. The shift in posture highlighted her sharp cheekbones. Her raven hair pooled around her head, light bouncing back from each of her soft curls. Dee leaned over her and she instantly wetted her lips with the tip of her black tongue. 

“You wound me, my lady. Have you so little faith in your loyal servant?” he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.

“You were never truly mine, John.”

“And if I were? My masters are dead. For the first time in centuries, I’m free as a bird. We could go anywhere, do anything,” he spoke quickly, and his grey eyes gleamed with excitement. 

The Crow Goddess chuckled at that. It was a pleasant sound.

“How are you alive?” she asked suddenly.

“Does it matter?”

She paused for a while, considering his question.

“No,” she finally breathed out and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! You're all welcome to join me in my eternal suffering with this ship. 
> 
> Also I know nothing about summoning demons, so if Mr. Dantalion objects, he may come and say so himself.


End file.
